


in the afterglow

by thotyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, Romance, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, more characters will be added as story goes, this is seriously a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotyong/pseuds/thotyong
Summary: Taeyong should have known better than to agree being his bestfriend's quick lay whenever the alpha feels the itch. Now he's stuck with being the omega whose only purpose was a tumble in the sheets...But maybe Taeyong doesn't mind at all.





	in the afterglow

"You're ignoring me again."

Taeyong smiled to himself, not looking at the younger alpha on sitting on his bed. He was a distraction. Taeyong was here to study and be productive. He wasn't here to talk and flirt.

"Yong" he called out, "Look at me." Taeyong could hear the frustration in his voice but stayed silent. He needed to study for his upcoming exam. He couldn't afford another mark in between life and death.

"Why are you not looking at me?" the other whined. Taeyong can almost imagine his face, that childish look he has whenever he doesn't get what he wants. "Don't you want me here?"

Taeyong rolled his eyes and continued reading his notes. He has to finish reading tonight or else he would be screwed during tomorrow's exams.

A couple of minutes of solitude followed and Taeyong somehow forgot about the other person in the room and was able to concentrate on his readings. Then he felt a hot breath fanning his sensitive ears and arms snaking from behind. "You know how much I hate being ignored." he said huskily, slowly nipping Taeyong's ears and his hands were slowly rubbing the smaller's tummy causing heat in his body. "Specially by you."

"J-Jaehyun" Taeyong moaned, "I-I need to study." The taller's lips were on his neck now, causing him to let out a lusty moan. "Stop this please." He said with the last bit of his resolve.

Jaehyun let out a muffled laugh against Taeyong's shoulderblades, "You say one thing but your body says another, baby." His hands now rubbing that soft spot on Taeyong's waist. The older arched up, wanting him to feel more.

Taeyong faced him, sitting on his desk, putting on the seductive face that always gets Jaehyun so turned on, hard and wanting. Taeyong raised a brow, motioning for him to come closer, Jaehyun growled at the omega beckoning him. Taeyong smiled when he realized Jaehyun can smell his slick, how turned on he was by the alpha before him.

"I love it when you do that." Jaehyun whispered before claiming Taeyong's mouth. His tongue, his hands, Taeyong could feel the throbbing hard on that keeps on rubbing against his thigh. "Thank you for wearing those boxers, Yong. Help me?" He smirked deviously, easily getting rid of the only hindrance between him and Jaehyun. The older's member sprang free and Jaehyun cooed at how hard it was, tip slicked with Taeyong's want.

Taeyong's hands were shaking as he unbuttoned the taller's shirt. He was shaking as if it was the first time he's seeing the alpha naked. Trembling fingers caressing the skin that was slowly uncovered, wanting nothing but to have the alpha inside him.

"Shit." Jaehyun groaned, his fingers circling Taeyong's hole. "You are so wet."

The omega whimpered as Jaehyun teased him, one of his legs lifted on Jaehyun's shoulder as the alpha kept his other wide open. He felt exposed and so turned. Jaehyun looking at his eager hole hotly. 

"Jaehyun!" He screamed as Jaehyun licked his way from his legs to his inner thigh. Jaehyun was enjoying the moans that kept escaping Taeyong's lips as he lightly grazed his teeth on the smaller's milky white thigh, missing the cock that was obviously wanting the same action. 

"F-Fuck, Jaehyun!" Taeyong screamed while the younger assaulted his navel with his tongue, his cock dying for the same attention. His hand found purchase on Jaehyun's silky hair, pulling and tugging in revenge for the sweet torture that he was experiencing. 

A loud whimper escaped the older's lips when the other held his legs open, barely pushing his forefinger inside Taeyong's lonely hole, grazing. "It's all for me, right? All for me, Taeyong." Jaehyun smirked, eyes on Taeyong's pleasure contorted face. 

Taeyong reached up, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck, pulling him closer. Taeyong needed his kisses, needed him in his mouth, needed him inside him. Jaehyun leaned down and claimed the omega's lips once more. He let out a groan as Taeyong let him in, his tongue playing with his lover's. "So fucking sweet." he murmured against the smaller's lips.

Fingertips teasing at the entrance of Taeyong's puckering hole where he ached for him. "Answer me, baby. You're all wet for me. You're fucking drenched for me."

Taeyong kept his mum, not wanting to give Jaehyun the satisfaction until two long and thick fingers entered him. Gasping at the sudden but welcome invasion, "Fuck, Jae."

"Well, now you're not ignoring me." He laughed cheekily, pressing a kiss to the side of the older's neck as his fingers slowly scissored Taeyong's weeping hole, teasing.

"P-please," Taeyong murmured almost inaudible even to his own ears, having no idea if Jaehyun could hear his whiny pleas. Jaehyun's face was now pressed to his messy hair and Taeyong could feel the alpha's hard cock poking his stomach. But other than that, Taeyong was completely unaware of anything beyond Jaehyun's long fingers sliding in and out of him. "Jaehyun, baby! Fuck me already!" his breath a staccato as Jaehyun picked up his pace, faster and deeper each thrust of his fingers.

The wet kisses given to Taeyong's neck were driving him crazy in addition to the assault on his prostrate. "You always taste so sweet." Jaehyun said as he bit the omega's shoulderblade lightly and then nibbling then suckling them. His other hand drawing circles on Taeyong's thigh, adding tension to his whole being. Taeyong's hand worked his way to his forgotten cock, pumping up and down when Jaehyun's free hand covered his and quickly set the slow pace.

"Jaehyun. Inside. Me. Now." he pleaded, couldn't take it anymore. Taeyong can feel himself nearing, the high was so so close. "Please, alpha."

Jaehyun ceased everything. Slowly removing his fingers inside the older, disengaging himself from Taeyong's hug. "No." Grinning mischievously.

Taeyong stared at him, balls aching at the sudden halt of all the ministrations his body was enjoying, aching at the halted orgasm he was reaching. 

"That's your punishment." he smirked, ruffling Taeyong's messy hair, giving a peck on his sweaty forehead. "I told you I hate being ignored." he shrugged, laughing at the omega's bewildered look.

Taeyong doe-eyes doubled, looking at Jaehyun like he was joking. He couldn't believe that he got turned on big time to be left hanging.

The alpha looked at the smaller, his brown eyes piercing through him. He smiled knowing how sexually frustrated Taeyong was right now and he would like to add more. Putting on a show only for Taeyong, slowly sucking the fingers that were inside the omega just moments ago, closing his eyes, savoring Taeyong's juices. He heard Taeyong's breath hitched and a whisper of his name. 

"What?" He said innocently as he casually walked towards the bed. Taeyong hated Jaehyun at that moment, wanting nothing but to feel the alpha’s cock inside him, feeling him and knotting him.

Taeyong threw his book at Jaehyun who was still sporting a hard-on. 

"Hey!" he said, the book missed him by an inch. 

"Fuck you." Taeyong said, still mad.

"Oh. I know you want to. But..." he trailed, "Punishment, baby." He even had the gall to wink at the smaller, picking up his clothes and heading towards the bathroom. Probably to take care of his problem.

"Don't you baby me, you jerk!"

The other laughed at Taeyong’s anger. "You're so feisty outside of bed. But when we're doing it, all you can do is moan and writhe under me. And yell my name. You do remember you screaming my name when you reached your peak, right? Telling me to do it faster, harder. And I did, didn't I, baby?"

Taeyong blushed, crimson red. "Stop!" he shouted, covering his ears. Taeyong really hated it when Jaehyun starts talking so vulgar. He hated it because he gets so damn turned on whenever the other is talking dirty. "I don't know why I even agreed to this setup." he murmured to himself.

In a blink of an eyes, he was at Taeyong’s side again, turning the omega’s face up to his, leveling his red eyes with the smaller, "You don't know why?"

Taeyong didn't answer. He knows why but Jaehyun doesn't need to know his real reason. “Jaehyun...” he murmured when Jaehyun’s grip on his waist got tighter when he didn’t answer.

He gazed at him, "I'll tell you why, Taeyong. Because you are my best friend." he said, cupping the omega’s face. "And I'd rather do this with you than anyone else."

Taeyong closed his eyes. Yes, he shouldn't ask for more. He has his bestfriend by his side. That's all that matters.

The alpha’s face was now void of emotions saved for the burning red eyes, "Look at me. Are you regretting this?" The tremble in his voice betrayed his stoic face.

"No!" Taeyong denied. How could he think that? He will do anything for Jaehyun. Anything. 

"Then show me how much you don't regret this. Show me, Taeyong." Kissing him softly, tugging his lower lips. The younger made him sit on top of the table again, lifting both of his legs, spreading him, exposin every inch of his bare skin, and hooking his knee around his hip. Reaching between them, Taeyong unbuttoned the taller’s jeans, pushed his boxers down just enough in front to free him, and wrapped his small veiny hand around his erection, rubbing it against his own cock and then aligning it on his drenched hole.

"Shit, Taeyong." he groaned. He was pulsing under the omega’s hand. He was so big, so hard. So everything Taeyong wanted. The older moaned at the feeling of him in his palm as Jaehyun’s hand tugged his erection, pressing soft kisses on his forehead.

The older rubbed the tip across his opening, and trembled from it. Jaehyun was so hot. "I can't take this anymore." Jaehyun blurted out before surging inside the omega, filling him to the hilt. He was pacing incredibly slow and the smaller wanted more.

"Uhh. Faster, Jaehyun. Faster! Alpha!"

"Your wish is my command." His voice was tight, and then his words fell away because he was deep inside his Taeyong.

There wasn't any more talking, only small thrusts that grew faster, harder, deeper.

"Kiss me. Kiss me!" Taeyong begged. He laughed into his mouth, moving in and out again with fast and hard thrusts. Taeyong could feel it. Taeyong could feel himself coming apart in his arms as Jaehyun continues to abuse his prostrate.

"Fuck." Jaehyun’s hips grew jagged and rough and then he came with a low groan, fingers digging hard into Taeyong’s hips. 

“That was…” Jaehyun trailed off, finding a word to describe what happened between them. The alpha’s lips planted against the smaller’s neck, giving him small feathery kisses. As he pulsed inside of him, knotting. All Taeyong wants was to keep him inside him forever not just until his knot is done. 

"Mind-blowing?" Taeyong supplied, exhausted. Jaehyun kept Taeyong’s legs wrapped around his waist as he carried the omega towards their bed, knot still keeping them tightly locked together.

"With you, it's always mind-blowing, Taeyong."

It sure is. Taeyong was caught. Hook, line and sinker. Jaehyun was so good at this. Taeyong could only do whatever he wants, a tumble on the sheets, a friend, anything. He will do anything for his bestfriend. Unconsciously biting his lips as he thought of the aftermath. Jaehyun’s eyes darkened as he look at the boy who was laying on top of him, their bodies still connected. "Don't bite your lips." he huskily said.

Meeting his gaze, Taeyong said, askance, "Hmm?"

He smirked, that signature boyish smile of his, his dimples on full display. "Because that's my job." He said before capturing Taeyong’s lips for a kiss. Hard, passionate and full of lust. The omega could only respond with equal intensity.

Taeyong laughed bitterly in his mind as they both lingered at the post sex daze. They are so fucked up. Best friends doing this with each other. What would someone call what they have? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? He doesn’t really care. He was willing to do anything, even letting the alpha use his body for his lust… Just to get a hold of him.

Because that's the only way he can keep Jaehyun, his best friend, all to himself. Maybe he was pathetic afterall. Pathetic for falling in love with someone like Jaehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first JaeYong smutcentric chaptered fic... I know the smut was cringey and bad. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Hit me up!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thotyongs)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/yukheistt)  



End file.
